The Plum Flower That Blossoms On The Sky
by Little Lady Otaku
Summary: Qing Mei or Mei Mei is daughter from ancient Chinese shaman family, the Qing. The Qing and Tao have a long history of rivalry. When the Shaman Fight begin, she must aid her 3 older brothers to win the fight. But falling to the Tao heir is not her plan.
1. Chapter 1

The Plum Flower That Blossoms On The Sky

Shaman King

OC Heroine

Tao Ren X Qing Mei

* * *

Summary: Qing Mei is the sole daughter out of the 4 siblings of the ancient Chinese shaman family, Qing. Her father and brothers all have ambition to create a mega empire when one of them become Shaman King and Mei have no choice but to also enter the tournament to aid her brothers. When she meet the heir of Qing family's arch nemesis, Tao Ren, can she finally break the chains that seal her wings to fly to freedom?

-:-

Chapter 1

The Star

-:-

"Look my children. The star of a new era has descend from the heaven unto us."

We all looked up towards the black night sky, glittered with stars shining like diamonds but one thing that truly captivated me is the comet, the celestial star of legends and stories, which is the signal of something big.

The Shaman Fight

The next great ruler of all shaman in this planet.

Something inside me burned with excitement as I gazed to the fallen star. Something is calling me… Something is ordering me to go… To go somewhere… Far away from this place…

I shivered. Not because of the cold air of the night, but of the excitement to witness something so great, so mysterious, so beautiful…

"I can feel it… The power… The greatness… I can feel even the unimaginable power with this old body of mine… Can you boys feel it too? The calling for greatness?"

**"Yes, Otou-sama," **answered my brothers simultaneously. All three of them are smirking as they looked up to the sky. I stayed silent as I gazed up to the small glimpse of heaven, something that only happen once in a lifetime.

My eldest brother, Qing Mao-niisama, licked his lips and grabbed the hilt of his sword.

My second eldest brother, Qing Meng-niisama, bared his teeth and his fingers twitched, as if wanting to grab the handle of his spear.

My third eldest brother, Qing Ming-nii-sama, is muttering something dark, while cracking his knuckles.

My elderly father, Qing Xiong, is already laughing maniacally as the wind blew, picking up the petals of the plum flowers of the trees in our garden.

And I, Qing Mei, the fourth child and only daughter of the Qing family, can only stay silent as all four men of the most ancient Chinese shaman family are dwelling in their own world.

I knew perfectly what they are thinking about at the moment.

Otou-sama is thinking about building the greatest empire of the world with him as the Emperor and his sons as generals and shamans as the warriors/soldiers.

Mao-niisama is thinking about becoming the Shaman King and to conquer the whole world by bringing war.

Meng-niisama is thinking about having all resources of the world and become the richest person of this planet.

Ming-niisama is thinking about all the people he could kill. Of course he is. He is the most unstable one in this family, who thirst for blood and screams every single day.

I just want to get away from all these.

* * *

**YEEEEEEES MY FIRST SHAMAN KING FANFICTION**

**This is one of my firsts anime aside Captain Tsubasa and Pokemon. Oh, and Beyblade too**

**I think old animes are nice, since present anime are too many. I like Shaman King anime than the manga. The manga is just... Meh**

**Anyway, the Qing family are my OC. They sort of like the Asakura and Tao, an ancient shaman family but Chinese and perhaps darker than the Taos. Mei will be the heroine here.**

**Here's her profile (I intend to tell more on each chapter)**

**Name: Qing Mei**

**Nickname: Mei Mei**

**Name meaning: Qing (Lapis Lazuli) Mei (Plum)**

**Age: 13 years old**

**Well, that's all for now! I plan to take my time with this fanfic so please be patient with me. Oh, and the story will be based on the anime. The manga one is too long for me.**

**I'm sorry if there is any typos.**

**Read**

**Review**

**No flame**


	2. Chapter 2

The Plum Flower That Blossoms On The Sky

Shaman King

OC Heroine

Tao Ren X Qing Mei

* * *

Summary: Qing Mei is the sole daughter out of the 4 siblings of the ancient Chinese shaman family, Qing. Her father and brothers all have ambition to create a mega empire when one of them become Shaman King and Mei have no choice but to also enter the tournament to aid her brothers. When she meet the heir of Qing family's arch nemesis, Tao Ren, can she finally break the chains that seal her wings to fly to freedom?

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the series

* * *

-:-

Chapter 2

Priest Chrom

-:-

Otou-sama told us to split up and wait, so the priests of the Patch tribe who will watch over the Shaman Fight will test us. Mao-niisama, Meng-niisama and Ming-niisama went to each of their estate, which is big enough for a fight.

Just when I'm going to my estate (which is the smallest), Otou-sama stopped me.

"Mei."

"Yes, Otou-sama?"

His cold grey eyes stared at me, calculating, "Don't forget what are your duties to our exalted family, the Qing. You are to-"

"To aid whoever of my brothers to become Shaman King and to bear the next heir of the Qing family with him," I nodded at my own words. They are my blood brothers but we all have different mothers. Truth is, the Qing family has long used incest to keep their shaman line pure. Mao-niisama's and Meng-niisama's mother is the same woman who is Otou-sama's second cousin once removed. My mother is Otou-sama's first cousin. Ming-niisama's mother is Otou-sama's younger sister. That is why Ming-niisama is retarded, because of our father married to his very own sister. He has this obsession with blood and snapped once in a while, making him the most sadistic out of the four of us. At the very least, there is one couple of each generation that have incestuous relationship. As I am the only female in this generation, I am expected to marry one of my brothers.

Otou-sama grinned ferally, "Indeed you are, little Mei. Now that you are fully understanding your purpose of existence and that the Shaman Fight is about to begin, I shall give to you, the most precious sword of the Qing family, the Báisè mǔ lǎohǔ."

I tensed at the name.

The same sword used to kill someone I know a long time ago...

The same sword to kill-

"Mei," Otou-sama's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "You should be proud to wield this extraordinary sword, which have eliminate many that stand in the way of our noble Qing family."

I stayed silent.

"Mei."

"My deepest apologize Otou-sama… I'm just… Stunned... That I am worthy enough to wield the sword..."

I bow down to show my apology, but at the same time, to hide the shock and anxiety on my face. If I get this sword then...

"Correct. You will also receive the first wielder of Báisè mǔ lǎohǔ, Mu Laohu herself."

A spirit materialize behind me. It is a very beautiful Chinese palace maid, wearing traditional Chinese clothing for women, a white Chinese kimono with white robe. A dark brown sash hugged her waist snugly. Her long black hair is tied to a side bun ponytail, pinned with a large hair pin with colorful stones taking shape of a peacock feather. Her lips are blood red and her golden eyes become even more sparkling with dark eyeshadows. I can't tell if it's completely black eyeshadows or not.

_"Mu Laohu is honored to be Mistress' guardian spirit and to once again, serve directly to the Qing family."_

She made a hand gesture and bowed to one knee before me.

"Mu Laohu has served us ever since she is just a teenager. She became our spy. Using her dancing and seduction skills to fool our enemies. She also a skilled sword woman, worthy of admiration. She has accomplished many things inside and outside of the battlefield. Isn't she beautiful?" said Otou-sama with husky voice and leering at Mu Lauho. It truly sickened just how lustful men can be, even to spirits. "You will find the sword in your estate."

I bowed deeply and leave the gazebo.

-:-

As I entered my estate, Mu Laohu turned to a white spirit ball and hovered next to me. Soon after we're entering the garden in my estate I turned to the spirit.

"Mu Laohu. I am not looking for a servant, but someone to be my moral support from now on. Can you do that?"

Mu Laohu looked shocked.

_"Mistress wants this lowly Mu Laohu as your moral support?"_

"Mu Laohu, you have served us for centuries. You must be know by now how the Qing family treat their women. After the Shaman Fight ended, whoever the king will be, I will marry one of my brothers. By then I am truly bound by the Qing family. And no, I don't want any pep talk about woman serve their man or whatever. I hear that every single day."

Mu Laohu looked at me.

_"Mistress want to be free from the family, isn't she?"_

I nodded. I turned and looked up to the sky. "I dreamed to walk down the path of a warrior. To fight battles for myself and my family. I don't want to serve the family as another Qing daughter, then wife, then mother, then grand mother. I wanted so much more than this path they have bestowed upon me. Therefore... I need someone... Someone to always be my side... To help me through it all... A moral support... A... A friend..."

_"Mistress..."_

"I'm not asking this as your mistress but as a girl. You do know how I feel, right? Mu Laohu? I mean, when you're alive, you want to be free right?"

_"Mu Laohu... Understand... Mu Laohu still don't think she is worthy to be Mistress' friend... But as a moral support... Mu Laohu can do that..."_

I smiled at the female spirit, "Xiexie, Mu Laohu."

_"It''s the least I can do, Mistress, as fellow women."_

-:-

The Báisè mǔ lǎohǔ sword is beautiful. It is a long white blade which is slightly bent, like a cutlass, but bigger and longer. On the thin surface of the blade are black lines, just like tiger stripes. Sensible, since the name of the sword itself means 'White Tigress'. The sword hilt is crested with big and small stones of lapis lazuli, to symbolize the Qing, which name means lapis lazuli. There is a special silk ribbon attached to the hilt, so when the wielder can't actually hold the hilt, the sword is still on her hand, by having the ribbon dangling on her wrist.

Why do I use she and her?

Because the Báisè mǔ lǎohǔ is a special sword only used to the womenfolk of the Qing family, passed down from one female to another.

During the last three days after the falling star, the signal of the beginning of the Shaman Fight, I familiarize myself with Mu Laohu and her sword. I immediately noticed something about the spirit when I integrated myself with her.

Mu Laohu is a dancer.

Mu Laohu is an artist.

Mu Laohu is, with its truest meaning, a femme fatale.

Otou-sama was not wrong to call her a great servant. Her appearance and skills has gave advantages to the family during her time of living. I am an adequate dancer and sword woman myself, but Mu Laohu is way beyond me.

I never heard from Otou-sama nor my brothers since that night too. Figures they don't really care for me. Too busy with themselves to notice the unimportant Qing girl like me.

I let out a sigh as I sat on my bed, combing my hair with the maids helping me because my hair is too long for me to handle myself. How long my hair is? It is long enough to be dragged on the floor. They said hair is the crown of women so the Qing girls must grow their hair long to signify their status. The longer, the better.

Mu Laohu appeared next to me, looking alarmed, _"Mistress..."_

"Mm," I waved my hands to send of my maids, "Someone's here." After my maids left the room, a shadow suddenly emerged on my balcony. I blinked once and tilt my head. "To enter a woman's room from her balcony... Moreover at nightfall... How rude."

A bark of laugh reached my ears as a figure entered my room. It is a man, wearing a robe and a headband with feathers. To me, he looks like a native American man. "Why, sorry about that, Missy. There are so many guards here and I don't want to cause trouble." He smiled at me warmly.

"You already are when you entered my room without any announcement or permission from me whatsoever. Now tell me who you are or suffer," I looked at him threateningly while grabbing my sword.

"All right, all right. It's dangerous to face an angry female... I am Chrom of the Ten Patch Officiants. I am one of the Patch tribe's priest to judge the Shaman Fight. I am here to test you wether you are qualified to enter the tournament," His smile, Chrom, changed from good natured to... Oh, I don't know, excited. "If you managed to lay a clean hit on me, you win."

I stared at him. There is this purple thing on his right hand. I read about those before...

"Well then," I stood up, flicking my hair out the way and raised my sword. "Let's start, shall we?"

"Let's dance, milady."

"Then a dance it is."

I ran forward and thrust my sword to his direction. He blocked my attack with his right arm which is covered with that purple thing. I narrowed my eyes and jumped back. Chrom casually lower his arm.

"...Is that what they called Oversoul?"

Chrom raised an eyebrow, "You already know about Oversoul?"

"I've read about those in the old scriptures left by the past Qing warriors," Mu Lauho appeared next to me in spirit ball form. "Now that I have seen the actual thing, I might perhaps try it..."

_"I am ready, Mistress."_

I smiled and closed my eyes, calming my mind and focusing my thoughts, emotions and will to the sword.

"Mu Lauho! Into the White Tigress!"

-:-

No one's POV

"MEIGUI WU! (Dance of Rose)"

In a split second, Qing Mei has appeared right in front of Chrom, on the air, raising her sword to him. Chrom's eyes widened.

_'So fast!'_

The Patch man take a step back, nearly avoided the tip of the sword but Mei use the momentum of her move to somersault and kicked Chrom right at the face. Chrom staggered back and raised his left hand to touch his nose.

"Not a bad move, Missy... Too bad your kick miss my nose for a millimeter."

Chrom looked up only to see Mei already regaining her balance and perform a perfect pirouette while raising her sword horizontally. Chrom didn't bother dodging as he stared at her sword, which now coated with her white furyoku. Mei's hair spin midair as she continue to spin, becoming some sort of veil as her sword make a contact to his robe.

A loud ripping sound filled the room as Chrom's robe teared open, revealing the rest of his body. Mei stood perfectly still right in front of Chrom, her right hand raised to her side, gripping the hilt of her sword. Mei blinked and glanced to her sword. Now that she has complete a Oversoul, Báisè mǔ lǎohǔ changed. The ribbon is now longer, entwining itself up to her arm. Most of the lapis lazuli stones that are crested to the hilt are gone now. Instead, a large piece of lapis lazuli crested on the pommel. The sword's cross guard is now longer and now resembled double bit axe.

"Not bad… That's quite a move you pulled back then, Missy…," Chrom smirked slightly, canceling his Oversoul. "It truly was a dance…"

"It's not a big deal," said Mei calmly canceling her own Oversoul. "Oversoul has been used by so many shamans before, including my ancestors. I known about it for quite a while but this is my very first time witnessing it, moreover performing it."

"Still, that's a beautiful move of dancing. You should do it more often. Next time, with lighter heart."

-:-

Mei POV

I shook my head, "What's the point then?"

Chrom raised an eyebrow, "What's the point? Dancing is about expressing one's feelings right? That's what I like about dancing."

I stared at him, "My duty isn't involving expressing feelings."

"No?" he frowned. "How come you dance so beautifully then? To be good at dancing, you have to give your heart into it."

"…Perhaps you're right…" I stick the sword to the floor. "But I don't really care about that now. So do I pass or not?"

"Not easy to distract aren't you?" He smiled warily, "Yeah, you pass. Now here." He grabbed my arm and handed me sort of a pink pager. "This is the Oracle. This is your proof for entering the Shaman Fight. You will receive further information later on. You use this just like a normal pager."

I nodded and strapped the pager on my left arm. "…Say… Is the outside world a big place?"

He looked at me and smiled, "It is much much bigger than you could imagine."

"Is it beautiful?"

"Depends on how you see it but yes. It's a beautiful world."

"Many people?"

"Oh yeah. Definitely. You'll meet other people, other shaman later on. When you go to Japan to fight them. If you pass the first round, when you beat at least 2 shamans out of 3, you go to the next round. Like I said earlier, the Oracle will tell you the information."

I nodded at him.

"Hey, Missy?" He bent down to me, "If you become Shaman Queen, what do you want to do?"

"Help my husband rule the world," I answered it as if it's the most natural thing in the world.

"Oh, no no no. Not by marriage with the Shaman King. I mean if you win the Shaman Fight?"

I haven't thought of that.

"…I don't know…," I answered truthfully. Chrom merely nodded.

"Well, what do you really _really _want to do?"

I went silent for a few minutes before answering truthfully, "I… I want to be completely free from my duty to this family… I… Want to be free like a bird… To roam the sky without any restraint at all… I want to leave this cage and…," I looked outside the balcony.

"I want to fall in love…," I said in a barely audible whisper, but I'm sure Chrom can hear them clearly. I can feel his stare on me, then I heard a small sigh.

"You're a pretty girl, Missy. Surely you will get yourself a nice boy. Go to Japan. Surely you will meet someone good enough for you there."

"No man good enough except my brothers."

I heard Chrom sighed once again. "Come here, Missy." He motioned me to the balcony. We stepped outside. The air is cold due to night time, but the dark sky is glittered with stars. The view of my garden, which is filled with blooming plum trees, come to the view. "Beyond this mountain, someone's waiting for you. He doesn't know it yet, you doesn't know either but someone is out there, waiting for you to find him. And vice versa." He put his hand on my head. "Life just full of surprises. Especially in Shaman Fight, extraordinary things tend to happen. Just give yourself a chance, you'll be surprised with the turn of events."

"I'll try to remember that."

He chuckled at my answer. "Say, next time we meet again, I'll show you how Patch tribe's dance is. No buts, Missy." He jumped to the railing and about to jump down when he turned at me. "I'm not supposed to take sides but... You do have an aura to become a queen..."

I stared at him.

"I look forward for great things from you, Missy. And don't forget to have fun once in awhile."

With that, the Patch Priest Chrom disappeared, leaving me with my own thoughts.

_'Give myself a chance... Huh?'_

* * *

**Look, I'm not good with fighting scene so I hope you readers get the picture.**

**Yes, the Qing family is incest. Even though this is fictional, in truth there are still many people or family that incest. I'm not going to even go there. To sum it up, the womenfolk in the Qing family are treated with less respect than men and Mei has been taught to devote and serve her family with one way or another. She is expected to marry one of her half brothers who become the head of the Qing family.**

**I planned to use Silva but for the sake of the story I use Chrom instead. Since there are little about him mentioned in the anime and manga, I just let my imagination take over to decide what kind of person Chrom is so don't flame me for this. In the Shaman King wiki he is described as the most festive one and loves dancing and singing.**

**I hope you like the descriptions Mu Lauho and the sword. Both names means the White Tigress in Chinese. I'll tell you more about their history in later chapters.**

**This is further information about Mei.**

**Hair color: Rose Red**

**Eye color: Blue Lapis Lazuli**

**Height: 4'7**

**Age: 15 years old (I've checked the internet again, in the anime Ren is 15 so I changed her age to 15. Maybe I'll changed it again)**

**That's all for now. See you next chapter~**

**READ**

**REVIEW**

**NO FLAME**


	3. Chapter 3

The Plum Flower That Blossoms On The Sky

Shaman King

OC Heroine

Tao Ren X Qing Mei

* * *

Summary: Qing Mei is the sole daughter out of the 4 siblings of the ancient Chinese shaman family, Qing. Her father and brothers all have ambition to create a mega empire when one of them become Shaman King and Mei have no choice but to also enter the tournament to aid her brothers. When she meet the heir of Qing family's arch nemesis, Tao Ren, can she finally break the chains that seal her wings to fly to freedom?

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the series

* * *

-:-

Chapter 2

Japan

-:-

To move to the next round, the shaman must have at least two victories out of battling three shamans. The three fights will be done in Japan, where everyone will gather. As soon as my brothers receive their Oracle Bells (turns out I'm the first one to be tested), we got on the plane to go to Japan. As I entertain myself as browsing a jewelry catalog, my brothers also busy with themselves.

Mao-niisama is busy sharpening his quad sickle lance.

Meng-niisama is busy with his laptop.

Ming-niisama is way on the back, crouching on the floor, clutching his head, muttering something dark.

I sighed and leaned to my seat, looking out to the window.

_"You're a pretty girl, Missy. Surely you will get yourself a nice boy. Go to Japan. Surely you will meet someone good enough for you there."_

I sighed once more. The only boys I knew are my brothers and the servants back home. No one really appeal to me and their natures are too violent for me. Not to mention Otou-sama's lewdness didn't help to improve my opinion and experiences with opposite gender.

A hand appeared and grabbed my catalog.

"Little Mei Mei. Don't you know these are expensive?" sneered Meng-niisama standing next to me, his glasses glinted. "We're rich, I know, but don't you have enough hair accessories?"

"Oh come on, Meng. Let the lady have her fun," said Mao-niisama from the front, lifting his lance to admire. "Women loves to dress up and look good. It's their nature. Mei Mei's hair is her greatest charm so it's natural she wants more hair accessories. You on the other hand never get enough with your gadgets right? Don't be a hypocrite. Am I right, Ming?"

No reply from the back.

"See, Ming agrees with me," said Mao-niisama relaxingly. "Besides, Mei Mei is a pretty girl. What's the harm if she want to look even prettier? It's not like there will be other guys taking her away from us. Little Mei Mei belongs to the Qing family. Question is, which one of us will marry her?"

No one answered Mao-niisama.

"Say, Little Mei Mei...," Mao-niisama glanced at me, "After we arrive to Japan, we will split up and meet again in the second round. If before then you meet another boy..."

"Kill him," Meng-niisama finished for him. "Because it will be so troublesome if someone snatch you away from us. Otou-sama will get angry."

A pair of hand found their way around my neck, clasping it. I didn't even bother to guess who it is.

"Mei Mei belongs to the family," a husky voice reached my ear.

"Ming-niisama..."

My third older brother has got up behind me and close to strangle me. I knew he is smiling maniacally.

"Mei Mei shouldn't go with other boys. Mei Mei stay with the family. If Ming found out that other boys try to take Mei Mei, Ming will kill him and Mei Mei will watch."

-:-

After that we didn't speak anymore. We separate ways right after the plan landed on Narita Airport. We stayed at different hotels but I knew everyone are still in Tokyo. My brothers' words keep repeated inside my head.

_"If before then you meet another boy..."_

"Kill him"

_"Because it will be so troublesome if someone snatch you away from us. Otou-sama will get angry."_

_"Mei Mei belongs to the family."_

_"Mei Mei shouldn't go with other boys. Mei Mei stay with the family. If Ming found out that other boys try to take Mei Mei, Ming will kill him and Mei Mei will watch."_

I closed my eyes and hide my face to my pillow. Then, even if I fall in love, I can't be with him because my brothers will kill him. If I want to let him live, I have to stay away from him. That means... I can't even be with him.

Mu Lauho hovered over me as I buried my face on the pillow. My red hair sprawled on the bed and floor. Her sword glinted under the moonlight, a few feet from me.

"Say, Mu Lauho..."

_"Yes, Mistress?"_

"Have you ever fall in love? How does it feels?"

_"...Mu Laohu did fell in love once... With a commoner... It made me feel not like a warrior... With him Mu Laohu felt like... Herself... Love is... Many things... That Mu Lauho can't exactly describe..."_

"That means I want to know what love is, I have to fall in love first huh? Even if it hurt me..."

_"Love, like many things else, can hurt us so much, but also strengthened us."_

"Is that so?" I looked up to the ceiling. "Can love do miracles also?"

_"It is but Mu Laohu can't predict it. No one supposed to be able to predict miracles. That is why it called miracle. All human can to do is try to make the miracle happen."_

Try to make the miracle happen huh?

**_BEEP BEEP BEEP_**

I glanced to the nightstand next to my bed. My Oracle Bell is beeping. I sat up and sighed. I bent and grabbed my Oracle Bell and looked at the screen.

"Well, what do you know, my first official Shaman Fight have been decided."

* * *

**Yeah, kinda short, I know. Writer block sucks.**

**Anyway, more of Mei Mei's profile:**

**Age: 13 (this is the last time I will change it. Sorry for the inconsistency)**

**Hobbies: collecting hair accessories and hair care**

**Likes: plum fruit/flower/tree, perfumes, aromatherapy, haircare products, comb**

**Dislikes: getting her hair dirty or being stepped on or stuck at something, bed hair**

**By the way, this is Mu Lauho's profile:**

**Died at age: 23**

**Served the Qing Family since: around 300-400 AC**

**Skills: swordplay, acrobat, acting, ribbon dancing**

**Well, next chapter will be Mei Mei's 3 Shaman Fight matches. Please be patient with me.**

**Read **

**Review**

**No flame**


	4. Chapter 4

The Plum Flower That Blossoms On The Sky

Shaman King

OC Heroine

Tao Ren X Qing Mei

* * *

Summary: Qing Mei is the sole daughter out of the 4 siblings of the ancient Chinese shaman family, Qing. Her father and brothers all have ambition to create a mega empire when one of them become Shaman King and Mei have no choice but to also enter the tournament to aid her brothers. When she meet the heir of Qing family's arch nemesis, Tao Ren, can she finally break the chains that seal her wings to fly to freedom?

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the series

* * *

-:-

Chapter 3

Shaman Fight

-:-

My first Shaman fight is located at Port of Tokyo. I'm up against some weird man dressed like the Joker on cards. I honestly don't remember our fight but I remembered that the Joker use balls as his medium. He moves around with rolling a large ball under his feet and use juggling balls to attack me. I slashed all the juggling balls to halves with Mu Lauho and then slashed the large ball in one attack. The joker fell and hit his head pretty bad on the concrete. He fainted.

Really. It didn't even last for a minute!

I spent the next one hour playing with his spirits which consist a family of seal. From the looks of it this guy was a part of a circus until something happened to his seals. Oh well, it's not really my business.

The baby seals are so cute, by the way.

-:-

My second Shaman fight was held about 2 weeks after my first. This one is more challenging than the first, at least. My opponent is, for the lack of better word, a typical narcissist rich boy. His name is Antonello Fred-Marc D'Louis. Seems like he is a heir for a French nobility, which explained his fancy expensive clothes and capricious attitude.

I instantly lose any interest (if there even any in the beginning) when he called me "_Ma_ _petite_ rosette!" Incidentally, I'm wearing a big rosette hair clip on my head.

"_Moi_ do not dare to hurt such a pretty _fleur _like you, _jeune fille! _A noble like _moi _simply must not raised a hand to a frail dame! It is just felt so wrong for _moi_!"

As soon as I heard a beeping sound signaling the start of the fight, I instantly attacked him, not giving the boy a chance to react.

Turns out he use mirror to act like a shield and spit laser light beam at the same time.

He parried some of my attacks and shot some beams on me, which missed me by inches. I managed to gave him some cuts, tearing his white tuxedo. He give out a great, girlish yelp when I slashed his tie to two, and fell back. His mirror fell next to him and I wasted no time to stab it to pieces.

I left him right away as Antonello screamed and gathered the sharp pieces of his beloved mirror. Tears running down his face as he pitifully crying over his mirror.

Seems like he cared his mirror more than the fact that he lose to a frail dame.

Antonello Fred-Marc D'Louis become another example for me of how pathetic men can be.

-:-

During my time in Japan, only Meng-niisama contacted me and it's because I bought quite a lot of kimonos and aromatherapy stuffs. He complained about me wasting so much money. I bit the inside of my cheek to stop myself to retort that he bought so many glasses. Monocles, googles, sunglasses, night vision googles, etc. At the end of our talk on the phone, I managed to cheekily told him to check his eyes at the hospital because either his vision gone really bad and hinting that he spending too much time opening porn in the Internet and finally taste karma. I hung up before he can reply.

Next thing I knew all my credit cars are unable to use due to Meng-niisama closed my accounts for one full week.

Meh, whatever. I still have enough cash.

It's not like I shop everyday. I browse things, doesn't mean I bought everything I saw. Some things may be tempt me for a second but I though better of it and save my money for something far more important in the future.

Whatever it will be.

-:-

One night, I'm indulging myself with a milk bath (I've always wanted to try it). I scrubbed myself luxuriously as the white warm milk making my skin softer. Mu Lauho hover over me in spirit ball form. I sighed.

I enjoy luxury, yes, but... Sometimes it felt so...

Empty

I hugged me knees and hid my face. It's not like I hated my life. It's just... I want something much more... Than what my family planned me.

"Hey, Mu Lauho..."

_"Yes, Mistress?"_

"If you never become a soldier in the first place, what do you think your life will be?"

_"...Well, it was war time so it doesn't really matter... But...," _Mu Lauho looked wistful, _"I may have a chance with my childhood sweetheart..."_

"Oh? Will you tell me?"

Mu Lauho flushed, _"It's not an interesting story... And I only met him once... I don't even know his name..."_

I straightened my back and look at her.

_"Well, it was when Mu Lauho was 5... And there's a war going on... Mu Lauho's father was recruited to become a soldier... But he died... Mu Lauho's mother already died before him due to the plague... Mu Lauho was all alone... Then this boy came... Looking as hungry as Mu Lauho... And he's holding a peach... Mu Lauho almost attacked him since Mu Lauho was so desperate for food..."_

I stared at her with full attention.

_"He turned to Mu Lauho and smiled at Mu Lauho... And split the peach to two... He gave half to Mu Lauho, sat next to Mu Lauho and smiled..."_

"That's the moment when you fell in love," I whispered wistfully.

Mu Lauho blushed but somehow glow in a way I never seen before.

_It's love_

A small voice whispered to me inside my head. It makes me wonder if I will also blush and glow like Mu Lauho now when I fall in love.

"How do you know that you love him? I asked her again. Mu Lauho smiled sadly.

_"Mu Lauho is afraid to say that Mu Lauho can't explain it, Mistress. Mu Lauho have only fell in love once. Love is something that no one can exactly explain. Everyone have their own definition of love. A person just know what love is when he or she feel it themselves. It also depends what kind of love. Love for friends... Family... Romantic..."_

Mu Lauho smiled at me and went to my level. _"Mistress will find someone. Mu Lauho is sure of that. And it's not Mistress' brothers as well. Like the Patchman said. There is someone out there waiting for Mistress. And Mu Lauho believed and sure that a greater force called destiny is bringing Mistress closer to him. Mu Lauho has missed her chance with her first love. Mistress must not be like Mu Lauho."_

"But they said first love-"

_"No one can predict love, Mistress so don't worry about it."_

I smiled and about to reply when my Oracle Bell beeped. _"Mu Lauho, check who's my next opponent is."_

Mu Lauho hovered on my Oracle Bell which I put on the dresser.

_"It's said your next opponent is someone named Chocolove."_

* * *

**And... That's the third chapter~**

**Joker and Fred-Marc will appear again and Mei Mei will meet Chocolove on the next chapter. Interesting right?**

**I'm busy so I'll make this short**

**More information about Mei Mei:**

**Good at: dressing up, cooking, swordplay, first aid, mahjong**

**Bad at: cleaning, card play, interacting with normal people, being in the wild**

**Thank you for reading**

**Review**

**NO FLAME**


End file.
